1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to radar tracking of targets and more particularly to deriving estimates of range and range-rate during the radar track of an object, when the radar employs a linear frequency modulated waveform.
2. Background Art
The general concept of obtaining range and range-rate from target information from radar systems is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,758 discloses a process and a method for obtaining range and range-rate estimates by mechanizing the solution of a linear differential equation.